Goofs/TV episodes
These are goofs that appear in the TV series of Happy Tree Friends. Note: Do NOT add images that depict a character doing something stupid, as many characters do idiotic stuff. Only add in animation errors or an impossibility in logic. 'One Foot in the Grave' The Wrong Side of the Tracks Happy Tree Friends - The Wrong side of theTracks Part 1 thumb top-center 510x255-true.png.jpg|Cuddles' hair should be under the hat because there's no hole on the hat. Imagelumpyupsidedown.jpg|Russell missing his whiskers, and if the show was following real logic, Cuddles and Russell's hats should fall off as it is soon revealed that they are upside-down. Hatless sign.png|The sign has no construction hat on it... Sign with hat.png|...but now it does. Lifty or Shifty.png|Lifty is notably bigger than Shifty instead of the other way around or they switch who wears the hat. From Hero to Eternity From Hero to Eternity PT2 39.PNG|A snowball this size... From Hero to Eternity PT2 43.PNG|...couldn't cause this big a flood FromHerotoEternity25.PNG|Cuddles' tail and scarf are missing FromHerotoEternity31.PNG|Splendid uses the washing machine at the end of the row... From Hero to Eternity PT2 12.PNG|...but its location changes. Now the location of the dryer... From Hero to Eternity PT2 64.PNG|...will change to be at the end of the row. And the Kitchen Sink 1 43.jpg|Cub's eyes facing each other. IMG 20131104 172344.jpg|Cub can survive with half of his body gone, but not these two? 'Lesser of Two Evils' Party Animal Party Animal.jpg|Toothy's incorrectly drawn nose, and pupils on all 4 eyes. W-What was I doing!!.PNG|When Flippy snaps out of it, he only has blood on his eyes... Flippy had the best birthday ever.PNG|..but in the next scene, there's blood around his mouth. Ipso Fatso Breakfeast.jpg|Giggles and Petunia both have glasses of juice... Gigglesandpeatuine.jpg|...but now Petunia's glass is gone floatingbarbels.png|See those floating barbels? Oh no.jpg|Red blood on Toothy's neck, but orange blood spills out Protection.jpg|Both of Russell's front teeth are intact, yet a piece of it is shown on the other half of his head Bad Handy.jpg|Nutty and Russell's corpses disappear Don't Yank My Chain Cuddles injured .jpg|Stitches and bruises on Cuddles' face when he falls... Don't yank my chain 02.PNG|but they're gone when Lumpy brings the bucket up. 'The Third Degree' Doggone It Gighurt.jpg|There are clothes hanging on the clothesline... hangingfordearlife.png|...now there aren't. Concrete Solution Bqrwzgvdvre.png|Handy's tail isn't in the cement... Brxdbgtfhtfh.png|...but now it is. Bxhfghfdr.png|Handy's body isn't visible through the cement, despite he was only pushed an inch or so deep Lumpy antlers up.png|Lumpy with both antlers pointed up Chugsdfgvyuthguvfd.png|Nutty's unaligned mouth. Cnhfgtxded.png|No straps are shown on the ambulance walls... Concretebelly.jpg|...but now they appear Pinned Up.jpg|The Mole wasn't that high up when he died Cement Block.png|Handy's body shouldn't be visible, as his whole body should be fully inside the block. Sea What I Found Russellinflated.png|How could the sea animals damage his eyepatch without breaking his helmet? 'Four to the Flour' Easy For You to Sleigh Sleight 70.jpg|Shifty's ribs shouldn't be part of his skin Wishy Washy Too much mouthwash.png|A normal person would have died drinking this much mouthwash and tree friends are famously easier to kill than normal people Who's to Flame? Imagenuttyandmole.jpg|Handy with orange blood. Oddd.png|Giggles smiling while on fire? LOL! Burning.png|Considering its size, Petunia's tail should be visible. 'Marooned Five' Every Litter Bit Hurts Deathbytree.jpg|The blood on Giggles' face is layered under her face marking instead of over it. hoof.jpg|Lumpy has hooves, but in a later episode he has toes As You Wish Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-04h53m17s91.png|Disco Bear clearly drops the lamp here... teleporting lamp.png|...so how did it get all the way over here? Twocoonsandabear.jpg|The tip of the rocket is in the van... asyouwish--falling.JPG|The tip of the rocket and Pop mysteriously disappear........ Missing Van.jpg|...and the van is now missing. (The needle might be hard to see) Take a Hike Hike 8.jpg|Sniffles' lips are supposed to be at the tip of his snout, not under it 'Deep Six' Snow Place to Go HTF Moments - Toothy and Cuddles death (TV S01 E06.1) 9.png|Cuddles only has his head in the water... HTF Moments - Toothy and Cuddles death (TV S01 E06.1) 10.png|...but how can his body from the waist down be gone when Toothy pulls him out? Dunce Upon a Time Nuttygoffxd.jpg|Nutty has an extra lollipop on his chest Dunce goff.jpg|Characters briefly shown with Internet Season 2 designs Gems the Breaks Gemstobreak giggles and petunia.png|Petunia's head is smaller than Giggles' head. Petunia's flower is also a bit out of place. Heart.png|Splendid pukes his heart out, but he's still living. Gemstobreak splendid sick.png|Splendid missing his tail. (Unless it's under his blanket.) 'Seventh Heaven' A Change of Heart meat on bones.png|There is still meat on both bones here... meat gone.png|...but now it's gone. im-pose-able.png|It should have been impossible for Disco Bear to make this pose since heart attacks paralyze. A Hole Lotta Love Mime to Five HTF TV Mime to five 64.png|Blood on her face... HTF TV Mime to five 65.png|gone when she falls. 'Behind the Eight Ball' Blast from the Past Chew Said a Mouthful HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 4.png|The ketchup and mustard dispensers are missing. See What Develops Mole camera.jpeg|Crank on left side... Devel 8.jpg|now on the right side. 'Nine Lives' Idol Curiosity Home Is Where the Hurt Is HIWTHI--gigglesdownaslide.JPG|Giggles sliding on the right banister... Egdfhgfg.png|...but on the left when she reaches the bottom. Sagtrdt.png|Seeing that there's no wall that connects the doors, it would have been easier for Handy to walk around them. Aw Shucks! HTF - Aw Shuck ! 27.png|Giggles' corpse smiling (although she didn't have this expression when she died) HTF - Aw Shuck ! 23.png|Dunking booth damaged during destruction... HTF - Aw Shuck ! 28.png|...now the dunking booth is undamaged. 'Ten Speed' A Sight for Sore Eyes Sight 49.jpg|Open cabinet... Sight 51.jpg|...closed here... Sight 56.jpg|...open again. Sight 55.jpg|If the plane did this... Sight 84.jpg|...how could it cut like this? Wipe Out Wipe 64.jpg|The stripe on Lumpy's board is gone. Wipe 68.jpg|The girls tear their lips off on his ice... Wipe 69.jpg|...but they're gone when Cro-Marmot leaves; Wipeout----toes.JPG|Lumpy with toes? The only instance we'll ever see him with these. Letter Late than Never Letter 12.jpg|There are tears in the sweater... Sweater.png|...but not when Giggles wears it. 'The Eleventh Hour' Wingin' It Tongue in Cheek Gluegun.jpg|Sniffles bandages his hand... Imagesniffles.jpg|...but the wound instantly heals Papershredder.jpg|Sniffles' cut teeth are no longer cut Easy Comb, Easy Go Sugarcub_7.jpg|Since when is Nutty's brain as small as Lumpy's? 'Twelfth Night' I've Got You Under My Skin Doorknob.jpg|Giggles accidentally pulls off the doorknob to her front door... Under 24.jpg|but when Sniffles and Lumpy arrive, the doorknob remains on the door as if it had never been touched. In a Jam Jam_24.jpg|Handy's teeth are chipped... Jam_26.jpg|...now they aren't. Also his ears are missing. Junk in the Trunk Still living fish.png|Given how long the fish was out of water. It should be dead. blood on elephant.png|Some of Cuddles' blood gets on the elephant when he dies... No blood on elephant.png|...but the blood is gone when Lifty and Shifty reconstruct the van. Also, there are four raccoons in one shot. Limp Giggles.png|Giggles goes limp when she dies... erect Giggles.png|...but is errect the next time we see her. Elephant below a very strong Lifty.png|Lumpy's Elephant is obviously below Lifty... Lifty lands before it.png|...but Lifty somehow lands before it does. 'Friday the 13th' Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow Ddddddd.png|Two goofs here: 1. Cuddles looks in the mug, but doesn't notice the coffee inside. 2. Coffee is hot, so how could Cuddles not feel the heat on the cup? Double Whammy Screenshot double whammy.png|Petunia missing her tail Autopsy Turvy Vlcsnap-00005.jpg|Fliqpys (Evil Flippys) kill their own kind Category:Image galleries